The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Clip Velred.’
‘Clip Velred’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Clip Velred’ has velvety red flowers, dark foliage, medium vigor, and good branching
‘Clip Velred’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘10080-4’ with orange/scarlet flower color. ‘10080-4’ has single flowers and is later to bloom than ‘Clip Velred.’
The male parent of ‘Clip Velred’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘10073-3.’ ‘10073-3’ has a dark red flower color, a green leaf, and larger plant habit than ‘Clip Velred.’
‘Clip Velred’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Clip Velred’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in November 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in November of 2005 in Gilroy, Calif. USA, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Clip Velred’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Clip Velred’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Aug. 23, 2007 and in Germany on Jul. 2, 2007. A United States provisional application was applied for on Nov. 15, 2007 and assigned Ser. No. 60/988,364. The title of the application was “Flower Pigmentation in Pelargonium hortorum.” ‘Clip Velred’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.